Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences -- Chapter 5: Room For One Last Thing
“So then, is this how it ends?” “Mumble?” Mumble could still hear Gloria, which was unusual, because he should have been been dead by now, that was, before he went unconscious again. “Mumble.” Mumble easily recognised who it was, the Great 'Guin. He opened his eyes to find that he was some where else. It was like a whole world, but there was nothing but white. “Great 'Guin, where are we?” “Well, my friend, where do you think we are” At first Mumble thought that was a stupid question: there was nothing but white, but something emerged, after a few seconds the answer was clear. “I'm in 17b, looking from above, everyone coming to me, seeing if I'm still alive.” “Great job Mumble, you're starting to see things how I see it. Mumble, I know what you thinking: That I could of stopped it. Well, Mumble, if there is one thing I can't do, is see into the future. I had no idea it was to be like this.” “But, why do you think I chose this room rather than the other?” “You already knew what room it was, curiosity just made you look to see if you picked the right one.” At that Mumble pointed his head down, almost in shame, “Mumble, don't feel bad about yourself, curiosity can take the best of us sometimes--” “Yeah but this time was the worst.” “Mumble, you did something that even I can't believe.” “I saved only one person.” “But do you know who that one person is?” “No. I wonder what her name is?” “Shall I tell you it?” “Why not?” “Ok, her name is Elizabeth.” And that, got Mumble back up. “Wait, you're telling me, that I saved the queen?” “Yes. I am.” “But, I saved someone for my life.” “No you didn't. In fact this scene you're looking at is not the present, it's the past, a few days ago. You're really here.” Soon, the scene changed from the courtroom to a room with a Mumble laying on a-- “What your laying on there, they call that a bed.” Gloria was by his side, waiting for Mumble to come back. Where as Mumble, well, he had a mask that was specially designed to go over a penguins beak. Then there was a tube coming from the mask to a machine that had different numbers and lines. “What is that thing that I'm hooked up on?” “The humans use this machine to keep things breathing, while they are still alive of course, those lines on the screen, well that's your heart beat, when it beats, the line makes a spike shape. Mumble, you're in a Hospital.” “Great 'Guin. What will happen to me?” “Oh Mumble, when you were shot your life was shortened, you were going to live to sixteen.” “And now.” “ten. Which isn't long from now.” Mumble soon realised that his life would soon end. “But, what about Gloria? What about my son?” “Mumble, you're going to come back alive, just not for long. And by the way, have you noticed something about you?” “Yeah, the camera. Where is it--” “Right now, Gloria is holding it, yeah, you can now hold it. But right now, you need to cheer some one up, don't you.” “Mumble?” Mumble listened as he knew exactly who the Great 'Guin was talking about. “Yeah. Maybe more than one.” “Okay then, see you then.” And Mumble slowly close his eyes, when he opened them, he saw him as he did before the incident. He saw Gloria on his side, not noticing him. “Gloria?” Gloria heard the familiar voice, she couldn't believe it, was it really him? Only one was to find out. Slowly she raised her head up to see the one she loved most. “Mumble?” “Gloria.” “Oh, Mumble! I can't believe you're back. Oh you're really back.” “Me neither.” Was all that Bill could say “Oh, hello there Bill, didn't see you there--” “Daddy! You're back.” This time it was Erik. “Oh, my son, it's good to see you all.” “Mumble, we need to say something about the future--” “I already know.” “What, that you're not going to be around for lon--” “Yes. Yes I do know that. But how did you know?” “Oh, the humans told us about it, we're sorry” but Mumble was still saddened to know that his life was soon to close, and he didn't need their apologizes. But he then calmed down and said. “Guys, what are we going to do now, we've already missed the discussio--” “Don't worry, the humans were talking about that. And they decided that you will be at the UN discussion of world peace. Mumble was about to ask, but once again, Erik answered it before he could do so. “UN means United Nations, you're going to have a discussion with not only England, but every single country in the world. Now that's something.” “But how would we get there?” “They are going to take you on an airplane, you know one of them flying machines.” Mumble got his hopes up, he now had a second chance of doing what he was meant to do. “But first, you're going to have to put this back on” Mumble only then realised that he hadn't been wearing the translator since the incident. And so, Mumble, Gloria and Bill, got onto the plane. The plane was fast, very fast, and it took them higher than Mumble would had ever dreamed of. But he noticed some thing odd about the horizon. “Erik?” “Yes?” “You know the horizon.” “Yes, what about it?” “It looks, weird, it's curving.” “What you're seeing, is the curvature of the Earth. Oh and just before you ask, Earth is what the humans call this world.” “Oh, ok. I hope the people are not too argumentative.” “Oh, believe me, there can be some fights, just think about talking with over two hundred Glorias that each own a piece of the world.” “Thanks, I really needed that--” Mumble said sarcastically, but Gloria noticed his sarcasm. “Hey, I'm not that bad” She argued. “Well, we'll see about that.” And so they were getting closer to what Mumble hoped would end these wars. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters